<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>bound by chains of wrath by empressofcali</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26513137">bound by chains of wrath</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/empressofcali/pseuds/empressofcali'>empressofcali</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Unfinished and Unpolished [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Child Soldiers, Concept piece, Gen, Haruno Sakura Has a Bloodline, Haruno Sakura Has a Clan, Haruno Sakura Sees Ghosts, Haruno Sakura Sees Otherworldly Things, Haruno Sakura is Rightfully Bitter, Haruno Sakura-centric, Hatake Kakashi is a Bad Teacher, I'm tempted to upload the Wave Arc, Immigrant Haruno Sakura, Kiri Haruno Sakura, but this will likely remain forever a oneshot, first fic on ao3 yay!!, well. she had one, yes these tags are getting redundant fuck off i'm new and anxious</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:21:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26513137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/empressofcali/pseuds/empressofcali</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura can see ghosts. Angry ones. There aren't any other type, after all. Only people that die filled with fury and hatred could ever feel so deeply as to keep themselves tied to this plane of reality even after death.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Unfinished and Unpolished [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>170</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>bound by chains of wrath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Edit (2021.02.24): Clarified that even though I'm tempted to follow this up it probably won't happen- this is just a concept piece.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sakura can see ghosts. Angry ones. There aren't any other type, after all. Only people that die filled with fury and hatred could ever feel so deeply as to keep themselves tied to this plane of reality even after death.</p>
<p>Sakura can see ghosts, and they are not the reason she becomes a shinobi. She sees young teenagers walking the streets, bitter over their lives being cut short from a military dictatorship, and knows she will likely become one of them. Because she is the firstborn of an immigrant family, and their child's life is the price the Haruno paid for entry.</p>
<p>Sakura can see ghosts, and she refuses to die as helpless as the specters that surround her. All it takes is a single moment of contentment, of peace with the decision to save a teammate or protect a client, for a spirit to lose it's chance to chain itself to the world. So Sakura refuses to do anything but make her death count. She is of Kiri, even if Konoha doesn't know it, and the salt-born aren't cowards. She will make sure the Haruno line dies with her, and she will do so with dignity.</p>
<p>Sakura can see ghosts, and her new sensei is one of the most prolific ANBU captains to ever exist. The combination was never going to be anything but a waking nightmare.</p>
<p>The specters that haunt Hatake for justice, slaughtered on the field or killed in their sleep, surround him in a frenzied cloud. On the bad days Sakura has to focus to see her sensei as more than a blurred figure through them. Innocents and murderers alike scream loud enough that it echoes in her head for days. It is a distraction she can not afford on the field, but few ghosts can ever be reasoned with. So she learns to work around it, to channel chakra to her ears to heighten her hearing, to fight half blind and focus on sharpening her other senses.</p>
<p>Sakura trains and trains and trains and hates her sensei more than she can imagine some days. She has seen cruelty before in this world, she knows that the life of a shinobi is not one with the luxury of morality. But she looks at the shadowy figure of a boy not even her age, Kiri hitai-ate on his head and the telltale signs of a chidori wound through his chest as he sobs, and it makes Sakura nauseous. She thinks about how Hatake ignores her during training, how he is doing nothing to try and help his student avoid the same fate as that child, and the fury that builds at the injustice of it all is something she has never felt before.</p>
<p>She should have known it was too much to ask to be treated as even a little bit more than kunai fodder in this godforsaken village.</p>
<p>Specters often focus their attention on the object of their hatred, but they are not unaware of the world around them. Word has traveled of the girl who can See, and the ghosts that trail after Kakashi take notice of her growing anger. They relish in it, they fan the flames, their viciousness feeds into her own. And some? Some are even cognizant enough to pause and tell her their stories.</p>
<p>Sakura knows things she shouldn't. She always has. She knows about the diseased roots that cling to this village, she knows about a fox with nine tails locked in a boy with sunshine hair, she knows that the day the Uchiha were slaughtered was no psychotic break, she knows that Hatake's teammate commuted suicide by his signature move.</p>
<p>But now Sakura also knows that he's never forgiven himself for it. She knows that no matter how hard he tries to train himself out of it, Kakashi will always guard his left side the tiniest bit more than his right. She knows that he will use the most obscure moves necessary rather than a lightning jutsu when facing a girl with short brown hair. That he fights better on less sleep because he's quicker to overestimate himself if he's in top shape. That he has only one friend who would truly mourn his death.</p>
<p>Sakura listens, and she remembers. Every strength, every weakness, every story, even the most mundane of facts. After all, you never know what might one day come in handy. Knowledge is power. And when this whirlwind of angry specters that have been watching Hatake's every move offer up all they know of him on a silver platter, well. Sakura would be a fool not to take advantage.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am sad and anxious and tired but hey! I uploaded this fic anyways. Well, calling it a fanfic is generous, it's in the "Unfinished and Unpolished" series for a reason. But as far as a first work on this site goes, I could do a helluva lot worse.</p>
<p>I can't pinpoint a single piece this was inspired by, so instead I'm just gonna wave my hand in the general direction of Dovey and Reav. If you liked this, go check out their stuff. I promise it's infinitely better.</p>
<p>Please tell me what you think in the comments below, and thank you for reading!</p>
<p>- Mae</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>